Pogrom in Flotsam
thumb|300px Das Pogrom in Flotsam findet im Computerspiel The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings am Ende des ersten Aktes gegen die Anderlinge statt, dem viele davon zum Opfer fallen. Das Pogrom in Flotsam war allerdings nicht das einzige Pogrom des Kontinents. Auslöser Als Geralt den Königsmörder Letho endlich mithilfe der Scoia'tael stellen konnte, um ihn des Verrates an Iorweth zu überführen, damit dieser Letho an Geralt auslieferte, versuchte Roche einen groß angelegten Angriff auf die Scoia'teal, um Iorweth und Letho dingfest zu machen. Er wusste, wo sich beide aufhielten, da er Geralt von Ves beschatten ließ. Er befahl Loredo ihm dafür einige Armbrustschützen zur Verfügung zu stellen. Als seine so verstärkten Truppen in Stellung gegangen waren, sollten sie auf den Befehl zum Angriff warten, was sie aber nicht taten, und es kam zu einem infernalen Kampf für Roches Truppen, indem alle Armbrustschützen ihr Leben verloren (und durch den Letho fliehen konnte). Als man dessen in Flotsam gewahr wurde, liess einer der Väter eines solchen Soldaten seine Wut an einem Elfenmädchen aus, woraus sich blitzschnell dieses Pogrom entwickelte. Da der Hass auf die Anderlinge, der von Loredo mindestens seit der Anwesenheit Rittersporns und Zoltans in Flotsam sorgfältig geplant und geschürt wurde, waren die Ausschreitungen nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Loredo war das Pogrom sehr recht und seine Männer, die Wachen von Flotsam, griffen nicht in die grausamen Geschehnisse einthumb. Folgen Geralt kann einige Anderlinge retten, gegen die massenhaft auftretenden Ausschreitungen ist er allerdings machtlos, zumal er just in diesem Moment unter großem Zeitdruck steht, da er versucht Triss vor dem Zugriff von Letho zu retten, der durch den Angriff von Roche fliehen konnte und sie zu einem Teleport nach Aedirn zwingen will. Im weiteren Verlauf muss Geralt Cedric aufspüren, den er am Wasserfall bei den Ruinen von Cáelmewedd finden kann. Letho hatte ihn während des Pogroms beim Versuch Triss vor ihm zu beschützen tödlich verletzt, doch kann Geralt vor seinem Tod noch einige wertvolle Informationen von ihm erhalten, die dem Hexer letzten Ausschlag geben - auf welche Weise auch immer - Flotsam zu verlassen und Letho nach Aedirn zu folgen. Zur Verfügung stehen dafür: * die Reise mit Iorweth nach Vergen oder * etwas später mit Roche zum Heerlager Henselts. Während dieses Pogroms bekommt Geralt zum ersten Mal tiefen Einblick in Veron Roches Verschlagenheit und Härte. Das Pogrom war abzusehen, das wusste auch Roche. Trotzdem geht er mit der Empfindsamkeit eines Vorschlaghammers gegen die Scoia'teal vor, unterschätzt deren Kampfkraft und bietet dadurch der vorbereiteten Bevölkerung Flotsams den Anlass für das Pogrom. Roche ging es dabei nicht nur um den Königsmörder ... den hätte er auch gratis von Geralt bekommen. Ihm ging es um einen vernichtenden Schlag gegen Iorweths Scoia'teal; die Gefahr, in die er Geralt damit brachte, scherte ihn einen Dreckthumb|left|300px|Die Elfenruinen nach Roches Attacke. Er macht so die Bemühungen Geralts, Letho dingfest zu machen, ebenso zunichte, wie seine eigenen, seinen persönlichen Erzfeind Iorweth zu fangen. Somit geht Roche bewust die Gefahr ein, das Pogrom auszulösen. Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Akt 1